


sex on fire

by ryiason



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i think, it's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryiason/pseuds/ryiason
Summary: it's just smut at the back of the car in a parking lot. enjoy.





	sex on fire

**Author's Note:**

> you: PLEASE UPDATE UNIVERSE THAT IS NOT MINE  
> me, an intellectual: here's a jumin smut lol
> 
> bye

Jumin is not the type to engage in public display of affection. He really wants to, though.

  
It’s because he chose you and his job, he was determined to have it all. He will give you the luxury you deserve and he will provide you high class tender loving care. You deserve to have so much, and Jumin will make sure you will have it all.

  
But that decision has some downsides to it.  
For example, he can only hold your hand in a very rare occasion because one wrong move, your name will be in the headline.  
(Well, his name will too. Jaehee has given him so much lecture on why Jumin should also worry about himself. But, does it matter? You’re more important.) Your relationship can only be displayed in intimate manner if you’re alone or when the public needed reassurance that yes, this relationship is going strong and yes, we are still very much in love and he hates it.

His love for you is natural. Your love is destined to be timeless. Not some artificial belief that needed to be proven every. fucking. time.

  
And another thing, this one really hits him home, when the other members of RFA can be really sweet to you and no one bats an eyelash.

  
It’s infuriating.

  
Jumin has lost count on how much he wanted to murder everyone when V likes his arm around your shoulers, you like to wrap your arm around Jaehee’s when you walk, Seven can tackle you in a hug, Yoosung gets free pats on the head when he’s upset, and Zen… oh, Christ, Zen can kiss you on the cheek as a greeting.

  
And guess what? Zen sees nothing wrong in this.

  
There was even a rumor that you’re cheating on Jumin with Zen and you had to step in and tell Jumin to calm down to keep himself sane because he was willing to commit mass murder that will last a lifetime.

  
Moral of the story? He wants to mark you. He wants to tell the world you are his and nothing else. You are his, you are his wife, his whole life and everything and no one should doubt that.

  
“Jumin, you okay? You’ve been staring in an empty space for a long time now.” Your voice brings him back to reality.

  
He just realied you’re both in a car and about to go home. You were invited to a party and Jumin came along but alas, this will be in a headline again and – oh.

  
_Oh._

  
An idea strikes him.

  
“Driver Kim, can you go to the nearest parking lot?”

  
“Sir?”

  
“Nearest parking lot.”

  
Driver Kim looks confused but nods, anyway. Jumin sees the confused look on your face, as well. You look so adorable.

  
He laughs and kisses you on the cheek. “It’s okay. Don’t worry, hm?”

  
You shrug, and leans onto him. He kisses your hair while the car is still moving.

  
Driver Kim stops the car in front of a convienient store. He looks back at Jumin and Jumin smiles at him

.  
“Get out of the car. I’ll tell you when you can get back inside.”

  
Driver Kim looks confused more than he was before but says nothing. He gets out of the car and walks inside the store.

  
The only light illuminating inside the car is convienient store. Jumin decides to open the radio and finds some song to listen to.

  
You fidget besides him and tugs his jacket. “Jumin? What are we doing here?”

  
Jumin just hums questionably, still trying to find a good station until he finds a song that fits his mood. He personally doesn’t understand pop songs but you seem interested in it. Hmm, maybe nowadays he’ll try to hear some.

  
“Jumin…?” You ask again.

  
He leans back and gazes at your face. Yes, the song is improving the mood of the situation. He watches as your eyes widen as you hear the lyrics, you blush a little and bite your lip.

  
Yes. That’s the reaction he wants.

  
(“Lay where you’re laying  
Don’t make a sound  
I know they’re watching  
They’re watching”)

  
He position himself as he used his finger to move your bottom lips and pecks it. “Don’t hurt yourself, love. You’re too beautiful.”

  
You blush harder now, and he couldn’t help but chuckle into your adorable behavior. You have been married for a year and yet, you still blush in sight when he does something like this.

  
He loves you so much.

  
(“All the commotion  
the kiddie like play  
Has people talking  
Talking”)

  
“Jumin…” you whisper. “We shouldn’t do this here.”

  
“I always wanted to know what it feels like to fuck you in a public place. Will you help me achieve that?”

  
“JUMIN!”

  
He chuckles and leans forward to kiss your neck. As if you know already what he’s going to do, you tilt your head to give him a better access. He pushes two fingers inside your mouth and you quickly suck it. Jumin hums in pleasure, as he sucks a mark in your skin, and he proceeds to kiss your collarbone. He licks upwards, to your neck, chin, and he pulls out his fingers to kiss your lips.

  
He enters his tongue inside your mouth and explores what’s inside. Your whole being is like a constellation, you see, and Jumin is like an astronaut hungry for knowledge. You quickly surrender in the battle of dominance as you moan in pleasure when Jumin touches inside your skirt and feels your thighs, he pushes your underwear aside and plays with your clit. Jumin can feel you pulling out with your kissing session and he lets you. You lean your head in his chest as he expertly plays with your clit. Your heavy breathing just proves Jumin he’s doing a good job.

  
“I really want this to last, love. But I’m afraid we need to do this quick.”

  
“I really wanted to suck you off in the back seat of this car, though.”

  
Jumin feels his dick twitch and he groans with the thought of his cock, all the way inside your mouth in this very place but – but –

He grabs your face and he kisses you as he slips his finger inside your hole and you shudder. He pulls away for a moment, and he watches you say ‘ah’ in pleasure. He smirks. “Someday, love. Someday, I will let you do what you want with me in this car. But for now, let’s do what I think is important and that’s –” he slips another finger and moves it to the place he knows you’re weak at. You moan loudly. “Ah, here, huh?” He smiles softly and he slips his finger inside and out.

“Like that?”

  
“Jumin, ple– AH! PLEASE, FUCK ME! PLEASE, NOW!”

  
“Yeah, yeah, love. I will. But, I’m afraid you will have to be on top of me.”

  
He watches you look at him with lustful eyes and you kiss him, hard. Hard enough to bruise.

  
“Anything. I just need you inside me.”

  
“Alright.” Jumin swallows the lump in his throat as he pulls his finger out and unbuckles his pants. He can feel you watching his every movement but you probably grow impatient as you take his hand out of the way and pulls his underwear down. His dick is already leaking pre-come, and hard. You look at it for a second before wrapping your hand around it and quickly slides your hand up and down.

Jumin hisses. “Love–”

  
You hush him and continue what you’re doing. You lean forward and wrap your mouth around the head and suck the pre-come, Jumin jerks, and you swallow his whole dick down. You suck him, your tongue expertly roaming around and you make a hollow out of your mouth as you slowly, and painfully, pulls out with a pop.

  
Jumin almost comes there.

  
You position yourself on top of him with no question, and slowly guides his dick inside you. Jumin watches your face in pleasure.

Your eyes closed, your mouth saying whispers of 'ah~’ and the whole thing just deserves an award.

  
You slowly move, finding the right rhythm of the whole thing. Jumin opens your shirt, and moves the brassiere away and sucks at one of your nipple. You breathe moan, and quickly moves in the phase.

  
Jumin can feel his dick moving inside of you as you move up and down, up and down, a little faster, but not enough. It’s not –  
Jumin pushes you down and lays his body on top of you. He wraps your arm around him as he’s the one who moves. Fast and hard.

  
You let out a moan, and a loud 'ah, ah, ah’ and Jumin keeps hitting that spot inside of you. His movement becomes frantic as he can feel himself coming.

  
“I’m – gonna – ah! – come, Jumin – ah!”

  
“Come for me.” He whispers in your ear. And he hits that spot, hard and you shudder and fall apart in front of him. You scream his name as he keeps on fucking you and he feels himself come. That white, heavenly feeling for that moment is priceless.

  
As his ecstacy comes down, he lays his head in your chest and breathes deeply. He can feel his back sweating.

  
“Did you scratch my back, love?”

  
You laugh sweetly. “Does it hurt?”

  
He kisses your neck. “Not at all.”

  
You hum in pleasure as you play with his hair.  
Jumin tries to get his phone in his pocket – and successfully does so – he calls Driver Kim.

  
“Sir?”

  
“Ah, yes. Driver Kim? Can you get us some tissues?” He looks at you. “Want anything else, love?”

  
“Gatorade.”

  
“And two gatorade.”

  
Driver Kim chokes on the other end like he just understood what happened. “Y-yes. Um.”

  
“Yes?” He asks.

  
“Can I get an air freshener…?”

  
Jumin just laughs.

  
(“And You  
Your sex is on fire”)

  
***

  
Jaehee Kang: I want to retire.

  
707: lolololol

  
Zen: HONESTLY WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT IN PUBLIC

  
Zen: I BET IT WAS JUMIN’S IDEA

  
V: It takes two to tango.

  
Zen: SHUT UP V

  
V: Haha

  
707: i keep on reading the article i cant breathe jumin really knows how to make a name for himself

  
707: you know

  
707: with a bang

Jaehee Kang: SHUT UP SEVEN

  
707: YES MA'AM

  
Yoosung ☆: I… I don’t think I can look at them the same way again.

 


End file.
